Love Like Oxygen
by fishyehet
Summary: "cinta memang sangat diperlukan dan dibutuhkan.. seperti halnya oksigen.."


Title: Love Like Oxygen

Author: Nam

Main Cast: Seo Joo Hyun SNSD – Kim Joon Myun EXO

Genre: Romance, Sad

Length: Oneshoot

Rating: T

-o-

"_cinta memang sangat diperlukan dan dibutuhkan.. seperti halnya oksigen.."_

-o-

**Joon Myun POV**

Oksigen? Hm.. aku memang tidak menyukai pelajaran Pengetahuan Alam, tapi.. aku menyukai kata 'oksigen'. Oksigen, semua orang pasti tahu oksigen itu apa. Oksigen adalah udara bersih untuk bernapas bagi setiap makhluk hidup. Tanpa oksigen, kita tidak dapat bertahan hidup. Sama halnya seperti 'cinta'. Setiap manusia pasti pernah mengalami 'dicintai', 'mencintai' atau mungkin 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan'. Ah~ tapi.. bagian terakhir itu, aku tidak pernah mengalaminya. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena.. aku sudah memilikinya. Memilikinya? Tentu saja! Nama yeojachinguku adalah Seo Joo Hyun. Ah iya! Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Joon Myun. Aku adalah seorang namja asal Korea Selatan yang baru saja memasuki masa 'SMA'. Aku sekolah di Byul Art School bersama yeojachinguku Seo Joo Hyun. Aku akrab memanggilnya Joohyun. Terkadang, banyak orang yang memanggil namanya dengan nama 'Seohyun'. Aku ingin yang berbeda dan justru, hal berbeda itulah yang membuat hubungan kami semakin erat.

PUK

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Joohyun.

"hei! Kau kenapa? Kau menungguku hm?" godanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"kenapa pertanyaanku tak dijawab?" ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Yah~ beginilah hubunganku dengannya. Banyak yang menganggap bahwa aku dan Joohyun tidak pantas karena sikapku yang dewasa dan sikap Joohyun yang kekanakan. Tapi.. bukankah cinta itu memiliki dan saling mengisi bukan? Hahaha.. mereka memang tidak paham cinta.

"heiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Aku terperanjat.

"kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Joohyun.

"eoh? Ah.. ani! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan masa depan kita.." ucapku sedikit menggoda Joohyun.

"cih.. masa depan.." ucapnya.

"ya sudah! Kajja kita masuk!" ucapku. Aku pun menggenggam tangannya lalu berjalan berdampingan dengannya dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Joon! Kenapa kau ingin masuk ke sekolah ini? Bukankah kau mendapat beasiswa di luar negeri?"

JDER

Langkahku terhenti ketika Joohyun membuka suaranya. Kenapa Joohyun mengetahuinya?

"hei! Ayolah~ jawab aku Joon.." ucapnya. Dia memaksaku. Aku hanya diam sembari tersenyum lembut padanya.

"ish~ aku tidak meminta senyumanmu Joon.." ucapnya kembali. Aku pun menyerah.

"alasanku adalah.. aku tidak ingin hubungan kita terganggu.. lagipula, aku bukan tipe lelaki yang mampu berhubungan jarak jauh atau 'long distance'.." jelasku. Raut wajahnya tidak dapat aku baca. Antara kecewa dan senang?

"oh.. berarti.. kau lelaki yang mudah tertarik dengan yeoja lain"

Hei! Kenapa jadi berganti topik seperti ini?

"ei~ kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"aigoo.. apa itu benar?"

"aishi~ itu tidak mungkin.. aku akan tetap bersamamu Joohyun.." ucapku lembut.

"lalu? Tentang beasiswa itu? Kau menolaknya karena aku?"

Bagaimana ini? Em.. memang, itu semua karenamu Hyun! Tapi.. tidak mungkin aku memberitahukan hal itu padamu.

"ani! Hash~ beasiswa itu bukanlah beasiswa ke Jepang atau Jerman.. jadi, aku tidak menerimanya" ucapku berbohong.

"oh.. untunglah bukan karena aku" ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Kami pun melanjutkan langkah kami menuju kelas baru kami di sekolah ini.

Aku memasuki kelasku. Kelasku dan kelas Joohyun memang berbeda karena jurusan yang kami ambil berbeda. Aku mengambil jurusan akting, sedangkan Joohyun mengambil jurusan musik.

2 bulan kemudian..

Hari ini, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Rasanya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada hubunganku dan Joohyun. Ah~ semoga tidak ada apa-apa.

"Joon!"

Aku tersenyum jika mendengar suaranya yang lembut. Aku pun menoleh dan senyuman yang kubentuk langsung terhapus dari bibirku ketika melihat raut wajah Joohyun yang tampak marah padaku.

"apa kau ingin berbicara pada yeojachingumu ini, tuan Kim?" ucap Joohyun dengan nada.. em.. seperti tidak mengenalku.

"eoh? Tentu saja aku ingin mengobrol dengan yeojachinguku" ucapku berusaha tersenyum.

"jinjja? Kalau begitu.. aku ingin topik 2 bulan lalu ketika kita memasuki sekolah ini" ucapnya.

GLEK

Apa maksudnya… topik tentang beasiswa itu?

"tuan Kim.. mengapa kau terdiam kaku seperti itu? Yeojachingumu ingin mengobrol denganmu, tapi kau hanya terdiam"

"Hyun.. sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu hm?" tanyaku. Aku hendak mengusap rambutnya tapi dia segera menepisnya.

"kenapa kau berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya? Apa aku sudah tidak penting lagi bagimu? Apa… apa aku hanya bahan pajangan di hatimu, tuan Kim?" ucapnya dengan nada cukup tinggi. Aku dapat melihat kemarahan di kedua matanya dan juga kekecewaan.

"ak—aku.. aku hanya ingin hubungan kita baik-baik saj—"

"baik? Kau bilang hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja jika terselip sebuah kebohongan besar darimu?!" ucapnya. Aku dapat mendengar nada suaranya yang menahan isakan tangisnya. Aku mendekat ke arahnya tapi dia segera memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Joohyun" ucapku pelan.

"wae?! Kenapa kau tidak ceritakan yang sebenarnya?! Wae?! Aku rasa.. aku memang sudah.. hiks.. tidak penting… lag… hiks.. gi.. bagimu" ucapnya. Dia mulai terisak. Aku pun kembali mendekatinya.

"jangan dekati lagi aku, tuan Kim! Aku.. aku tidak ingin dianggap hanya sebagai pajangan dihatimu.. mianhae" ucap Joohyun. Dia pun berbalik.

"cham! Aku melakukan ini semua demimu.. apa kau dapat memahaminya Hyun?" ucapku setengah berteriak.

"aku tidak akan marah ataupun menjauhimu jika kau jujur padaku.. tapi.. Joon! Lebih baik kau memberitahuku terlebih dahulu.. aku kecewa padamu karena aku mendengar hal tersebut dari orang-orang" ucapnya getir tanpa menatap maupun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Joohyun.." panggilku pelan.

"mianhae.. aku… tidak dapat meneruskannya"

DEG!

Dia pun menghilang dari pandanganku. Joohyun…

8 tahun kemudian..

Hidupku tidak seindah, semulus dan sebahagia dulu. Semenjak dirinya meninggalkanku karena kebodohanku juga! Kim Joon Myun mengapa kau begitu bodoh huh?!

TUK TUK

"masuk!" teriakku. Aku masih terfokus dengan tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjaku. Yah~ aku bekerja menjadi pengganti ayah di Kim Corporation sebagai presdir.

Sepertinya itu pelayanku.

CKREK

Aku menoleh dan..

"annyeonghaseyo~"

"Joo—Joohyun?" gumamku ketika melihat paras sang gadis.

"em.. tuan Kim.. dia adalah asisten baru anda.. menurut tuan Kim Il Jung, gadis ini pantas menjadi asisten tuan"

Aku terus memandangi gadis yang berada tepat di samping pelayanku nona Oh.

"tuan Kim.."

Aku pun beralih menatap nona Oh.

"dia akan bekerja hari ini juga.. nona, silahkan perkenalkan namamu!"

Aku kembali menatap wajah gadis itu dan.. kenapa berbeda?

"annyeonghaseyo~ Jung Soo Jung imnida"

Dia membungkuk 90 derajat padaku yang tengah duduk santai di kursi kerjaku.

"baiklah.. kalau begitu.. saya permisi dulu tuan Kim"

"cham!" teriakku menghentikan langkah pertama nona Oh untuk keluar dari ruanganku.

"ada apa, tuan?" tanyanya.

"kau.. apa dia mempunyai saudara atau saudara kembar?" tanyaku.

"tuan.. bukankah tuan dapat menanyakannya langsung?" ucap nona Oh sembari tertawa kecil.

Benar juga!

"ah~ silahkan nona Oh keluar dari ruanganku" ucapku.

Dan sekarang, di ruanganku hanya ada aku dan gadis itu.

"em.. nona…?"

"Soo Jung.. tuan Kim"

"ah.. apa kau mempunyai kakak atau saudara kembar atau sepupu?" tanyaku.

"oh.. aku mempunyai sepupu.. apa tuan pernah melihat wajah persis seperti wajahku, tuan?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam.

"apa… dia lulusan Byul Art School jurusan musik?" tanyaku pelan.

"eoh? Ne! kenapa tuan dapat mengetahuinya?" tanyanya lagi.

CRAP!

"apa.. namanya Seo Joo Hyun?"

"hah? Kenapa tuan tahu nama kakak sepupuku itu? Apa tuan… EOH?! Joon?" teriaknya.

Aku hanya dapat diam.

"ja… jadi.. kau.. kau? Joon?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk.

"omona~"

"hh.. apa dia sudah bahagia?" tanyaku.

"dia sudah bahagia bersama namja bernama Lee Dong Hae"

"hh.. baguslah!" ucapku. Aku sedikit tersenyum pada Soo Jung.

"kalau begitu.. kau mulailah bekerja.. aku sudah menyimpan berbagai dokumen di atas meja mu" jelasku.

"ne!" sahutnya.

Aku pun kembali terfokus pada dokumen di atas meja kerjaku.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah kertas, ah tidak! Ini sebuah foto. Foto ini.. ini foto yang diambil ketika aku dan Joohyun tengah menghirup udara segar.

Oksigen! Ya! Love like Oxygen, cinta dibutuhkan seperti layaknya oksigen.

Aku butuh kau Joohyun.. aku butuh kau layaknya manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas.

Joohyun.. tolong maafkan aku dan.. kembalilah~

END


End file.
